


Ghost Uncle

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Looking down at her, he wondered something he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for 10 months. Would she have powers? He hoped not. It’s not like anyone had any experience with this kind of thing. Was it genetic like a disease? That seemed like an accurate way to describe powers after all, an affliction. Hopefully she’d have a power like the others, an optional one. One she’d have to choose to yield. Not something she would be constantly bombarded with, either dying from it or having to drown it out with dangerous chemicals like he and Klaus. The thought made him shudder.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Claire & Allison Hargreeves & Patrick
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Ghost Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on it’s own, but it takes place after my other story “Some Lies Are Good” which is also part of this series (I’ll try and format it so it’s the one directly previous to this).

Ben was envious of Klaus a lot, he took being alive for granted. He was jealous more so than ever now though, as he watched his brother greet his eldest sister in the crowded airport. They both made excited squeaks and threw their hands up in the air as they went in for their hug. Ben wished he could feel that. Allison looked amazing, even more radiant than usual. He’d caught a glimpse of her on Ellen in Klaus’ last stint in rehab, but honestly, the camera couldn’t do her justice. She was glowing like a goddess. Pregnancy had clearly suited her. He noticed the baby, Claire, wasn’t with her. He supposed Allison had nannies, and to be frank, she probably wanted to assess if Klaus was actually sober before introducing a newborn to him. The pair sauntered away to the exit, linking arms and giggling. If Ben were alive, his eyes would’ve filled with tears (or maybe the air with tentacles) as he looked on with bitter jealously. 

—

The drive to Allison’s place had been okay, mostly just filled with Klaus’ irritating ramblings. Ben had to grab his attention a few times to remind him he needed to act sober. Ben had been lonely dawdling inside Allison’s mansion for half an hour. Klaus was out on a _”walk”_ to find a hit, he was getting drastically sicker after only having mostly just alcohol to tide him over the 7 hour flight. Even then he couldn’t drink his usual excessive amount, lest he break the illusion of sobriety. Ben warned him before he left to not come back too high, or he wouldn’t be able to hold Claire and the trip would’ve been for nothing. Ben still was unhappy with Klaus deceiving Allison to meet Claire. He just hoped his niece wasn’t going to be put at too much risk. It was nice to have some time alone to snoop on Allison. Ben knew he should feel kind of weird about it, but he was so used to being a ghost now that spying had lost it’s taboo. It was practically his only entertainment, and the only way to somewhat spend time with his loved ones.

Allison’s mansion was nice, much more homely than the mansion they grew up in. The pictures on the walls had actual smiles in them. It looked like she was living a happy, loved up life. She and her husband Patrick had been having a boring conversation about diapers and the likes when Ben had decided to have a wander around the place, instead of listening in. He’d come to learn that a lot of the time, eavesdropping just wasn’t that fun. 

Ben eventually found Claire’s nursery, where she was being cooed at by a nanny. She looked much friendlier than the nannies they’d had as children. Remembering their various nannies made Ben wince, as he remembered the eldritch monsters had been responsible for... calling for the replacement of a few of them. Claire was beautiful, just like Allison. Ben was surprised to see how much hair she had, he hadn’t really had much experience with babies in his afterlife, and none at all in his life. Looking down at her, he wondered something he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since Allison announced her pregnancy. Would she have a power? He hoped not. It’s not like anyone had any experience with this kind of thing. Was it genetic like a disease? That seemed like an accurate way to describe powers after all, an affliction. Hopefully she’d have a power like the others, an optional one. One she’d have to choose to yield. Not something she would be constantly bombarded with, either dying from it or having to drown it out with dangerous chemicals like he and Klaus. The thought made him shudder. He wanted to hold her so badly. It made his metaphorical heart ache. Ben decided to go back and check on Allison.

She was still with Patrick, though they’d moved from the kitchen to the lounge. Things seemed tense, even though they were raising their voices it simultaneously felt like you could hear a pin drop. Patrick was pinching his nose bridge, seeming stressed. “I’m not saying that he’s gonna pounce on me,” Allison scoffed with anger in response “it’s just that... I mean does he have to be so...” Patrick waved his hand in thought “y’know!” Allison glared down her nose at him with fury. “No, Patrick. I don’t know. Please tell me.” she placed her hands on her hips with fierce rebuking. “He’s wearing _nail polish!_ ” Patrick exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air with disgust. Ben heard the front door open in the distance, oh uh, Klaus was home. This wasn’t going to end well, Ben had seen his brother head butt homophobes so many times he’d lost count. 

Both Allison’s and Patrick’s eyes frantically flitted to the sound of Klaus’ entrance - Patrick was glowering, whilst Allison was panicked. “I’m not hanging out with some _faggot_.” Patrick spat out in a hushed tone. “I heard a rumor...” the air around Allison thickened and vibrated, swirling into Patrick’s ears; his eyes glazed over icy white. “...that you weren’t a homophobe.” Ben felt foolish, but he let out a scandalised gasp. He knew she used her powers on her siblings when they were growing up, and he was pretty sure she was using them in her career too - but he thought she would’ve grown out of using them on loved ones by now. Was this all a lie? Ben was shocked, and in a way he pitied Allison, but he was glad she’d done it. Ben didn’t fancy Klaus’ chances against a professional athlete.

—

The rest of the day had gone mostly without a hitch, save for Allison rumoring Klaus into stopping fidgeting when Patrick had gone to the bathroom. Klaus was now perched on the guest room windowsill, sneakily smoking a cigarette. Ben had been pleasantly surprised with Klaus’ moderation when it came to the drugs and playing sober, but Klaus had simply winked and told him he was just mixing uppers and downers. He was an idiot, but maybe Ben was the bigger idiot for thinking he was capable of moderation, or even knew the word. 

“I think you should tell her.” Ben gently suggested, giving Klaus a sad smile. This was the right time. Ben was desperate to kind of speak to Allison again. “Ugh, I know!” Klaus groaned. “Those jeans are doing _nothing_ for her figure.” he casually blew a smoke ring. Ben face palmed and wished he could be shoving his palm into Klaus’ face instead. “About _me_.” Ben irritatedly grunted with an eye roll. “Oh.” Klaus giggled “I think she know’s you’re dead, Benny. She went to your funeral.” Ben hated those stupid nicknames, but it was actually nice to hear after being ignored all day. Klaus had learnt a few years ago to stop saying Ben’s name when around his siblings, he still had a scar to show for the last time he did so. Klaus threw his cigarette butt haphazardly out of the window. Ben hoped his brother wouldn’t cause a goddamn California wildfire. That would be precisely the kind of chaotic bullshit he’d bring to LA.

“Quit playing dumb. You know exactly what I mean...” Ben glumly circled around the chair he was stood beside “she thinks you’re sober, there’s no reason for her to think your power wouldn’t work.” Klaus let out an overly dramatic groan and hopped off the windowsill. “Soooorrry,” he sang, displaying a shit-eating grin “no can do!” Klaus happily plonked himself on his ginormous four-post bed. “Don’t have to act sober anymore so... nighty night.” he murmured, fishing a baggie from his pocket. Ben sighed with emotional exhaustion, wishing he could just bring himself to give up all hope on ever speaking to his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> No offence to Klaus but it would be nice to be able to write Ben without him being a third wheel lol. Anyway, I didn’t even realise just how many of these I had written since I first saw season 1!


End file.
